This invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the orientation of a tubular. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an adjustable bent housing apparatus, and a method of using the bent housing.
In the search for hydrocarbon deposits, operators have found it desirable to drill deviated and horizontal wells. As those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, there are numerous advantages to being able to drill directional wells. For instance, an operator may drill a horizontal well for hundreds of feet within a subterranean reservoir, thus enabling high rates of production of hydrocarbons once completed. Additionally, an operator may wish to drill several lateral wells from a single surface location. This list is meant to be illustrative.
In order to obtain the angle of inclination necessary to drill these wellbores, numerous types of directional drilling apparatuses have been developed. One prior art technique includes use of a bent housing as part of the downhole mud motor. However, prior art downhole mud motors suffer from many deficiencies. For instance, some prior art devices require that the entire bent housing section be replaced if the operator wishes to adjust the drill bit axis relative to the bore hole.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is an adjustable bent housing apparatus that can be adjusted on the drilling rig without the need to have a large inventory of bent housing sections at the drilling rig site. Another object of the present invention includes an apparatus that is durable and can withstand the tremendous stress placed on downhole equipment in the drilling process. Yet another object is the development of a system that accurately adjust the drill bit axis relative to the work string. These and many other objects will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.